


Winning You

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Claiming Bites, Claspers, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Scratching, Shower Sex, Smut, Swordfighting, Xenophilia, a/b/o lines blurry, but they're both half so it's fuzzy, it's just how galras mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A homoerotic knife fight where we all win ;)
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Winning You

Keith spun away from the jab, the practice room blurring. He brought his Marmora knife above his head to stop Lotor’s sweeping blow. 

_ He’s good _ thought Keith,  _ but distracted _ . 

He shoved with both hands, overpowering Lotor and throwing him back a few steps. Lotor’s eyes grew wide and Keith took the opportunity to lunge forward, thrusting. At the last moment, he turned his blade and smacked Lotor in the ribs with the blunt side. 

“Point for me.” Keith grinned, through his panting. It was nice to have a skilled sword fighter to practice with, he was so sick of fighting the training bot.

Lotor smirked, the edges of his mouth cutting across his face. “So it seems, Young Blade.” Lotor crouched again taking his stance and gestured with two fingers that he was ready for another round.

Keith didn’t hesitate, springing forward, swords clashing. 

Lotor’s smirk stayed unmoving from his face. With each thrust of his sword, the taller man’s smile became sharper, digging into Keith until the only thing he could concentrate on were sharp fangs on purple lips. His heart caught as the tip of Lotor’s tongue darted out, licking wet lips. Keith felt as if Lotor’s sword had pierced his own heart instead of the air between them.

Lotor swept his sword in a low arc, knocking Keith’s knife from his hand. He used the flat of his blade to shove Keith into the training room wall. It wasn’t as kind as Keith’s had been. Blood trickled down his neck where Lotor’s sword nicked him. The sharp end, slicing a thin line across his neck.

“Well matched.” Lotor’s voice was low and breathless. “I guess that’s one point for me, now. We’re tied.”

Keith felt hot, his chest heaving, “Again?”

They fought until both had smears of blood across their cheeks and hands and chests were heaving with each blow. Swing after swing they fought, never letting themselves slow. A quick duck and sweep of his leg had Lotor pinned to the floor. Keith pressed on his shoulder with his elbow and was breathing in his hot breath. If Keith was half hard from exertion and the thrill of battle, Lotor didn’t show that he noticed. 

“You don’t look like you can last much longer,” Lotor said, teasing. He shifted so that Keith brushed up against Lotor’s thigh. He bit his lip, not letting the other man see his reaction.

It was enough distraction for Lotor to throw Keith off and begin their battle once more.

Swing after swing, throw after throw, they battled. Sweat poured down Keith’s neck and stuck his shirt to his back. He threw his sword at Lotor and slid on his knees as he threw off his shirt. He came to a stop right by the hilt and he was up on is feet before Lotor could turn around.

“Clever, but tricks like that won’t win.”

Keith didn’t answer he just rushed forward, blade high.

When they were both tired and laying on the floor in their own seat, the score was 5-6 in favor of Lotor. Keith growled. 

“Want to finish this in the showers,” Lotor asked voice low as he twirled a strand of Keith’s hair around his finger.

It was a flurry of clothes as they both stripped on the way to the showers. Still pushing and shoving each other as they made it into the stall.

Lotor threw Keith against the wall as the spray ran hot down their skin. Keith moaned, watching the pink tendrils of blood swirl and mix on the tile floor. 

Panting, he didn't have time to catch his breath as Lotor was in on him, hot mouth and hard cock. 

"Just admit I won."

"Game's not over yet." Keith ran his nails down Lotor's back, imaging the light blue lines against violet skin left in their wake. 

"When I have you cornered and pliant in my hands? A good general would take advantage of this." His words were followed by a trust of his ribbed cock as it scraped between Keith's thighs.

Keith growled, bucking his hips, searching for more. He hated it. Hated and loved the way Lotor drove him mad. He ripped the tie away from his hair, wet, platinum locks unraveling with the help of his fingers. Keith smirked at the shudder that coursed through Lotor’s spine.

“So obsessed with my hair. You shouldn’t touch such filthy things.”

“Why don’t you cut it?” Keith asked, tugging harshly on the strands. 

Lotor arched back, letting out a low moan that made Keith pull harder. “It’s my memories and my burden. If I cut them I’ll forget them. I'll forget my purpose.”

“But some of those memories are bad.”

“Awful. But they’re mine, and no one will take them from me.” Lotor showed his fangs as he snapped at Keith’s skin. Red lines followed his mouth. “I won’t let them break me.”

Keith gasped, his cock hardening at the sight of his own blood. “What if I break you?”

“You haven’t yet.”

“Yet.” Keith’s smile was lust-filled and promising. 

The water poured hot and steamy over them as Keith found Lotor’s lips, kissing him deep. His tongue lapping at the sharp fangs, parting it so that he could explore inside. They were both half Galra, but both of them were so different. Keith wanted those fangs all over his body. The feel of being inside someone was raw and primal and matched his emotions. He needed Lotor, had always wanted Lotor to need him. And now here they were, locked in each other’s embrace.

A tongue forced itself through the barrier of white teeth as Lotor’s finger rubbed circles around Keith’s entrance. He pushed passed the first ring of muscle. Keith’s tendrils pulled Lotor deeper and deeper until his finger was completely inside.

Keith was no stranger to finding pleasure in his own fingers, but to have someone else inside him, to not be in control, it was  _ horribly  _ addicting. It felt like his own body was betraying him as it rutted against Lotor and arched into his hands as they scraped down his sides.

He shoved Lotor as they kissed until they knocked against the shower wall. Lotor’s scent was strong; it filled the whole room and clung to the mist. Lotor took his finger back and Keith whimpered at the loss. Keith pulled back slightly to ask for more, but Lotor pushed him down. Understanding what Lotor needed, he fell to his knees willingly. He kissed a trail as he went, sprinkling every inch he could. Once he made it to the floor, Keith drank in the sight of a dripping cock. 

He ran his tongue up Lotor’s thigh, creating the slick trail to his prize. 

Lotor’s eyes begged for Keith to open his mouth, let him fuck the inside. Who was he to say no?

Lotor’s hips rutted up and Keith’s mouth fell open, hungry. He moaned, eyes fluttering shut, but it was muffled by Lotor’s cock slamming into his mouth. 

His eyes that had been squeezed shut opened in surprise. Lotor pulled out and slapped his face with his hard cock, leaving sticky liquid across his cheek.

Lotor’s cock was beautiful. The dark purple skin faded to blue at the head, swollen and bulbous. His claspers hung down on either side, twitching, grabbing, wanting Keith locked inside them. It was unfair. Keith wanted claspers to pull Lotor to him with. Instead it was his ass that got the Galra traits while his dick was perfectly human. Well, besides its ability to come.

Finally he pulled Lotor’s cock into his mouth, licking and sucking the stiff member. A free hand worked at Lotor’s balls, massaging them. He smirked at the low moans that enticed from the man.

Lotor squirmed and writhed under his hands and mouth. Keith had never been so proud. Every sound was caused by him. He pulled back to admire the flush on Lotor’s face.

The cock tapped his face again and he parted his lips. A strand of spit pulled taut and snapped before the hard heat shoved itself into the cavern of his mouth. The thick and bitter flavor made him gag and he tried to turn his head, but Lotor grabbed his hair like reigns and twisted his head forward. The cock struck the back of his throat. 

Lotor stroked his neck, running a finger right over the bulge that formed every time his cock slid down his throat. 

Keith choked, coughing and sputtering but the hands holding his hair forced his head down onto the hard member. Claspers gripped his cheeks, a sticky substance oozing onto his face. He loved it. God, he loved being used.

He worked Lotor until Lotor begged for mercy, cock too sensitive to go on. He was still half hard, not having come but Keith didn’t care. He worked his throat until Lotor was grabbing the wall to stay upright.

“You’re like a machine when you get started,” Lotor said, panting and gasping between them. 

Keith couldn’t get enough of Lotor, his hands constantly wandered over the other man’s body. Tracing the hard lines and sharp curves of muscle and bone as he sucked.

The thickness of Lotor’s cock finally fattened and stilled before shooting hot ropes of cum down his willing throat. Lotor cried out his ecstasy as he shuddered inside Keith’s mouth. Greedily, Keith lapped at the rough surface of the Lotor’s cock, tongue lapping across the slit and cleaning the remnants of his finish eagerly. The flavor tiptoed along the line of unpleasant, but he craved more. The need made his mouth work quicker and his fingers sought out Lotor’s slick hole. 

The weight in his mouth left as Keith whined, mouth trying to bring the softening cock back in. His swollen lips were kissed gently while claws traced down his shoulders.

They both looked at each other and Lotor growled, "My room." It wasn’t a question. 

Keith nodded, his own throbbing cock making it hard to think.

Lotor swept him up, biting the space between Keith’s shoulder and neck to mark him. To make sure that anyone else knew that they were mating. Lotor’s scent was heavy in the air and in his mouth, every time he breathed that was all he could smell. It almost won. It almost sent Keith under and made him passive.

Fighting his way out of Lotor’s hold, he shoved him into a wall. “You’re not going to get me that easily.” 

“This says I’ve already won.” Lotor hissed, rubbing Keith’s cock with his palm.

They were both ass naked in the hallway and neither of them cared. Keith bit down on the fleshy part of Lotor’s neck, marking him right back. “Fuck you.”

“Oh, someone is going to get fucked alright.”

That earned Lotor a shove into the room. The automatic doors slid closed behind them. Grappling for a moment found Keith on his back on the bed. Lotor crawled on top of him, hair falling in waves around them like a curtain. Lotor bent, sucking his lip into his mouth. Keith reared up, grinding their cocks together. Finally Lotor was going to claim him. After dancing around each other and teasing each other with quickies, Lotor was going to bond them. Keith’s mind raced at the thought and his cock grew harder with every thrust.

“Please,” Keith whispered. “Please, I need...”

“Tell me what you need.”

“You,” it came out breathless and surprised.

Lotor took no time in fulfilling that request. He pulled the bottle of lube from the side drawer and coated his fingers thoroughly. Leaning over Keith, he rubbed the lube against his rim. Lotor massaged the muscle, making Keith whimper as one finger pushed through. The tendrils inside Keith pulled at Lotor’s finger, rubbing against it and bringing him deeper.

Everything was so overwhelming that Keith had completely forgotten about Lotor. His mind only screamed for more fingers, fill him up. That was until his hips were lifted and he was almost bent in half. His dick was engulfed by a wet mouth as Lotor continued to prep his ass. Keith whined, bucking up and hitting the back of Lotor’s throat. 

“Let me,” Keith begged, but what he was asking for he didn’t know.

Every time his hips went up he was pulled into that wet and willing mouth and every time they went down Lotor’s fingers went deeper inside him. Keith wanted to scream.

Claws ran down his arms, leaving red ribbons behind as they coaxed him to bliss. He keened at the feeling of being fucked and sucked and buried deep inside Lotor’s throat. His stomach knotted as orgasm built up at the base of his balls.

Then the mouth left his dick and Lotor used his legs to line himself up with Keith’s entrance. Lotor’s cock and one of the claspers buried themselves simultaneously into his hole. His ass ached and fluttered around the bulge, the other clasper writhed around his sensitive skin pulling him up and up and up, impaling him onto Lotor. The free clasper played with his dick, massaging it and rubbing it till it stood erect, short and puffy.

Lotor fucked him into oblivion picking up his pace. Keith matched his thrusts, hungry for his own release. Warm finish spilled inside him, filling him relentlessly. A guttural cry ripped from his throat. His vision danced with vivid colors as he came hard. His voice echoed through the space as his muscles spasmed, dragging smaller orgasms from his depths.

The rough fucking did not stop, the clapser that was around his thick erection shoved its way to meet its twin and Lotor’s softening cock inside him, spreading him mercilessly. His blissed-out mind took too long to catch up with the actions happening around him. It was several seconds before he realized that the member was trying to shove its way into his already full asshole.

He felt stretched enough to tear. Tears welled in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. All of Lotor inside him, slamming into him and ripping him open. His throat was raw but he couldn’t stop screaming. He came again and again until he could give no more.

Keith was drunk on ecstasy. He tried his best to match Lotor but with all three of his appendages fucking him incessantly it was hard to do anything besides cry. Finally, Lotor came, warm slick dribbled down to the sheats, filling Keith and spilling over. Lotor pulled him by his neck to kiss him, fangs and all. Keith mewled into it and Lotor let go. His head slammed into the mattress. The only thing holding him together was Lotor holding him up by his quaking legs.

Covered in blood and body fluid, Keith closed his eyes as he let the waves of pain crash over him. Lotor pulled him close, kissing fluttering kisses over his skin.

“You were perfect.” Lotor’s deep voice vibrated across his chest.

Keith panted as he came back to earth with each kiss. “Let me,” Keith said. “Just let me…”

Using all his strength, Keith flipped them over so that Lotor lay underneath him, his hair splayed out beneath him. Keith pulled Lotor’s legs up and bent down. He touched the fluttering hole with his tongue, licking the muscle holding the entrance closed.

“Keith, you don’t have to.” Lotor’s head thrashed side to side, pulling his hair.

“Let me. I want to.”

Lotor pressed his face into his palms to hide the blue blush rising to his cheeks. It was beautiful. Keith watched as he licked and kissed around Lotor’s hole. He wanted to eat him out so bad.

Keith wriggled his warm tongue passed the ring and Lotor cried out. Hands left his face in favor of clutching the sheets below. It was heaven watching Lotor break down like this. Keith’s tongue was relentless, fucking him softly.

Lotor pulsed his hips, careful not to hurt Keith but still trying to seek out the pleasure.

“Oh, God. Oh, Keith. Goddammit. Fuck,” curses fell from Lotor’s lips like a prayer as Keith worshiped him.

Keith’s tongue flicked out and ran a line up to Lotor’s balls before taking one gently into his mouth. He sucked a moment before pulling away. “You sure cuss a lot.”

“Not even a priest couldn’t stay pure with your tongue inside them.”

Keith smirked and continued until Lotor was hard again, stretching and coating him with spit. He didn’t stop until Lotor was practically fucking himself on his tongue.

“Lotor?” It was a request for permission.

“Yes, fucking yes. Fuck me already!”

Keith didn’t need any more invitation. He pressed his soft cock against Lotor and pushed. He slipped in easily despite not being hard. Lotor cried out, gasping and clutching onto Keith’s biceps. His hair clung to his sweaty skin and stuck to Keith’s fingers.

“Move.”

“Demanding aren’t you?” But he thrust into Lotor anyway. Lotor was warm and tight just like he always was, but this time he could feel the difference. He could feel something deep down that wanted to cherish this and make it last. To worship Lotor’s body over and over like a pious man returning to his god’s altar.

Slowly and painfully, Keith grew hard inside Lotor. It hurt with how overstimulated he was, but he wanted to take him. He wanted to own him. 

Thrust after thrust drew cries from Lotor and Keith needed it. He road Lotor’s ecstasy like it was his own. “I want you. I want you to be mine. I want to claim you.” 

“Do it.”

Keith bit down on Lotor with his blunt teeth, making him cry out.

He was going to come. Keith slowed his pace to give himself time to calm down. Lotor grabbed his ass and pulled. "Don't you dare fucking stop," Lotor said, guiding Keith into him over and over.

It was too much. The pleasure overwhelmed Keith and he came with a painful shutter. His whole body shook and his joints became weak. Pleasure ripped through him, coursing through his blood. He collapsed on top of Lotor. 

“Damn, you’re beautiful when you come.” Lotor smiled, as he continued to ride his softening cock. Keith groaned and pulled out with a hiss, everything was sore. Lotor whimpered at the loss.

Keith crawled down to lap up his own mess. He licked Lotor’s ass clean. His eyes rolled back at the taste of himself inside Lotor. It wasn’t the flavor he liked, it was the idea. That a piece of himself was apart of Lotor, that it was him who made Lotor this messy. The idea of their flavors mixed into one.

A gentle tug on his hair brought him up to share the flavor with Lotor. “You’re all mine now,” he whispered against Lotor’s lips.

“I guess that means I win.” Lotor smiled, pulling the covers over them.

“It’s a tie.” Keith’s eyes grew heavy and he tucked himself next to Lotor. They’d clean up after a nap, but right now he was too tired to do anything but sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, King!! Or should I say happy smutmas? I hope you enjoyed your present!! I had trouble trying to figure out what tropes to use and still give you smut so I hope this fits your tastes!


End file.
